Conventional personal navigation devices (PNDs) make decisions concerning routes based on simple metrics, such as 1) shortest route from a start location to a destination location, which may possibly be altered to exclude toll roads or freeways; or 2) shortest time based on recorded speed limits for the possible routes available. Some PNDs can connect online in order to get congestion data, which relies on sensor boxes and even manual counts by people on the scene. Thus, such congestion data is patchy and may only apply to well-traveled road segments. In addition, such conventional data gathering methods can be uneconomical for most roads. Furthermore, conventional PNDs may not provide assistance to users for determining parking conditions at the destination, and conventional PNDs may not take into account the current vehicle conditions before planning a route.
Therefore, there is a need for method, computer program product, and apparatus that can address the above issues of the conventional methods and devices.